Could Someone Change A Person 2
by ElixJ
Summary: It's back this is this is the new sequel to Could Someone Change A Person, And Eliza? She lives, but you'll have to read to find out! Anyways, lets hope Shane will change and little Asher will be nice...
1. Chapter 1

_**So, I got really bored lately and thought about my story Could Someone Change A Person and I didn't exactly like how it went out or more likely what the sequel was. So I'm gonna re-write the ending and make a new Sequel! Oh, and almost forgot sorry that I changed the name but it was getting boring. Anyways I don't own any Morganville Vampires, though how awesome would it be to but Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael wouldn't have been the same or as Awesome….**_

_**Re-make of Chapter 13, Eliza, Could someone Change A Person. (FYI. Most of this is the same I just edited a little probably doesn't really seem like it but I did change some)**_

Eliza

For once in a long time I felt that I loved that my dad was yelling at me, well earlier like the other day. Right now I was in pain and he was staring at me like he'd never seen his own damn Daughter. It kind of made me fell weird and that I had lost him, maybe I did because I never told anyone this really but for the past six years of my life he wasn't around much and mom, she was always working. I only saw them only ever at night, it seemed like they'd come home one hour before I had to go to sleep. That meaning I could play outside for ten minutes, talk to them as they made dinner, and as we ate and go to sleep. I was always stuck with Eve and Michael it didn't help that them and Drew couldn't go in the sun either so going outside was out.

"Daddy please say something?" I asked as he blinked and smiled at me. He didn't more or say anything not long before that mom came back with the others it seemed really small in the room now.

"Eli!" Jordan yelled before coming over and jumped up on the bed, being careful of my tummy that was like a basketball now. Though my tummy probably weight A LOT more than a freakin' basketball.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jordan asked as he looks at my tummy.

"Lets hope." My dad said and when I looked up he smiled at me.

"Please not now Shane." My mom said not trying to be quiet about either; everyone knew he was going to be a jackass about this.

"Fine." Dad said before walking around the bed on the other side away from Jason and took my hand and kissed my forehead. "Well, your pulse is good." He said before sitting down and looked at my tummy as Jordan puts his ear to my tummy.

"I can hear him." Jordan said meeting my gaze, his big brown eyes hadn't looked this happy in a long time. Hopefully I will be able to see his eyes look like that again.

"Told you." I said sticking my tongue out at Jason as he smiles and shakes his head.

"Told him what?" My mom asked glancing from Jason to me.

"When…before we came here I keep calling the baby him, Jason thought it was weird but I told him that you called Jordan him and he, he stopped saying baby." I smiled as well as my mom.

"This is really hard to say, Eli, but I'm going to say it anyways." My dad said as I look over at him, "I'm happy for you and…and Jason and this… I mean him." He added nodding towards my tummy as I look Jordan had his hands on my tummy now.

"Could I talk to, Jason and my parents alone for a minute?" I asked they nodded, as Eve picked Jordan off me before he gave my tummy a sloppy kiss. "Weird little kid." I said before they went out the door and my mom sat on the foot of my bed.

"What is it, baby?" Jason asked me as I give him a small smile.

"I want to tell you guys that if having baby coming and it's too much for and it starts killing me that I don't want you guys to try and save me, and turn me into a vampire. I mean it'd be cool to a vampire but I don't want it exactly." I said meeting all there gaze my mom looked away, Jason stared at me like you have to be kidding and my dad well I couldn't read him exactly.

Hours later and I was screaming in pain I wasn't sure that I would make it. It was hell, I even wished, again I was back home being yelled at by everyone that I was getting in trouble to much. Soon they HIM out and I had picked a name earlier, Asher Shane Rosser. Though it sounded kind of weird I liked and Jason liked it mostly because I did. I saw my little Asher but it wasn't long before darkness took me over and I thought there was no way of waking up.


	2. I Want My Baby!

_**Hey guys! I hope you like that I'm writing on this, I don't think She Became Back was a really good sequel and I probably won't write anymore on it, and Jayce wasn't like Eli all to much. Anyways heres Chapter one of, Could Someone Change A Person 2!**_

It hadn't felt like sleep but it wasn't dark either and when I did wake up I thought I would be at home or Jason's sleeping. Though it was all a wish and what had happened wasn't s dream but damn did I scare me either way. Slowly I opened my eyes, and moved a little to see who was holding my hand it was Jason, he looked a sleep but normal he could tell when I woke. Sure enough his eyes slowly opened and he sat up to look at me.

"Eliza," He said and before I really knew anything at all he was kissing me. It felt good to feel something again, but what was really getting to me was where my child was too.

"Jason," I said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"Don't worry baby everything fine, you'll see Ash in a little, okay?" Jason said as I nodded he kissed my forehead before letting go of my hand and going to find a nurse.

Not to long later did Jason, my parents and three people I didn't know came in. Just by seeing what the three people went I guessed one was a doctor, and the other two were nurses. Now that I figured what they were, I looked at Jason and my parents, they were smiling at me. This is one of these moments where you wanted to either go forward in time or not be here at all.

"Where's the baby?" I asked, because Jason said I could see him, and he, Asher is my child I have a right to see him.

"You'll need to eat and wait a little bitter longer." Said the doctor as he started messing with the tubes, and blood that was hooked up to me.

"But he's mine, I shouldn't have to wait to see him." I said looking at the doctor as he glances at me.

"I get that but you just woke up, Eliza, but you need to eat and drink some water." He said, as I glance at the nurses one was watching me and the other was turned away from me.

"Look, I get that I have to eat but I'd rather see my kid because mean what if I died like right now and then I could never see my kid, or Ash dies and I only get to see he's lifeless little body?" I asked because I have a point, and he should get that, I mean everyone should. "And I'm not eating tell I see him."

"But…"

"I wouldn't argue with her." Jason and Shane said at the same time and both me and the doctor looked at him.

"Fine, one of the nurses will get him." The doctor said glancing at me as I smiled Jason and Shane were right, you can't argue with me because it wouldn't end will. Thought if this had gone farther the only who would really hurt in would be me; because I tried to move and pain shoot all throughout my body. "You might not want to move." The doctor said.

"Seriously you tell me that now asshole?" I asked as everyone in the room tried holding their laughs in but I don't think this doctor will stay with me long. "You might wanna find someone else to be my doctor." I smiled as he looks down at me.

"So other then you're pain how you doing?" My dad asked coming around the other side of the bed with my mom. They looked worried, scared, and happy and it was because of me. The first time I ever made that happen was the first time I did something wrong with a vampire that hated my family I was in the hospital for a week and a half.

"You know," I said, "I'm good a little hungry but happy that I'm here and not a vampire right?" I asked as my dad kissed my forehead, "Yeah, not a vampire." He smiled and moved back, for my mom who kissed my forehead too.

"I love you, you know that right?" My mom asked, looking me in the eyes, "Yes, mom even though you guys are never around I know you guys love me, and I love you but I'm sorry about all this it's just I really love Jason. Even if you guys can't exactly excepted it, but I guess it's my life so…" I shrugged as I glanced to Jason who stood at the foot of my bed.

"We get it honey." My mom said as her and my dad went to go out of the room and the one nurse who was watching us came in with Asher.


	3. What!

_**Chapter 2, I really hope you guys like this and I should have had Eliza not die in the first place. So, lesson to self never talk yourself out of doing one thing if you end up doing to anyways. Sadly, I don't know any Morganville Vampires the awesome, amazing writer is Rachel Caine! One more thing sorry about my spelling I've been trying to make sure it's all spelled right, that and I hate going over my work because than you want to change everything.**_

__Jason had came around the bed and carefully sat on the edge as the nurse laid the baby, well Asher in my arms. He looked so cute, I couldn't wait for him to grow up and see how he was hopefully he got the good sides of both me and his father. Asher had lots of hair and it was black, he moved a little and slowly opened his eyes, they were dark brown little Jason's.

"I wished he had your eyes." Jason said as I look up at him, he smiled at me and give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I think he's fine with your eyes." I said, looking back down at my, our baby.

"I just hope he has your kindness," Jason said putting his arm around me, and I carefully leaned into him. I laughed to myself at the kindness Jason said I have apparently but then I thought about all the things Jason did that I wouldn't have really every thought of. Well, the killing part that is, and being a creeper a little.

"Jason, you are nice to." I said, _only when he wants to,_ I thought. "You just needed someone to help you show it, you have no idea how many people are probably happy that you're not trying to kill people. Thought than there's probably people who think I'm fucked up or you're making me, like you, have sex and all that." I said looking up at him, but he wasn't looking at me or the baby. "Jason?"

"You know I was always afraid that you wouldn't fall for me, like you did now." Jason said though he still didn't look at me, "Do you have any idea what would happen to me other than what your parents would do or anyone because your 17 and even though I'm a vampire I'm 31, anyways if you died?" Jason asked looking at me.

"But don't vampires get away with about anything?" I ask.

"Most, but your mom is the founders pet, she could get the fucking founder to kill my ass." Jason said as we both glance at the two nurses and the doctor, who were still in here.

"Will go, um…one of them will bring his bed in here." The doctor said before the left without looking back at us.

"Okay, so maybe you'd get killed or locked up, but 17 is the legal age here." I said

"Yeah but not with me, nothing is right with me." Jason said as I meant his gaze.

"Stop talking like that, Jayce, you are prefect just people can't see it and sure you killed people but you don't do that anymore. Just can we talk about something else because your making me mad that you don't think your worth anything." I said, and I was right, he changed the subject saying something about it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have me being mad right now.

Jason

After about awhile one of the nurses came in and took Asher from Eli to lay him down. They made her eat and she started to get mixed up, so I kissed her forehead and told her to get some sleep. Now it was time to see what her father wanted, he said after Eli had Asher that if she does or doesn't wake he was going to talk to me.

This is got to be fun.

"Shane, hey, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

"Yeah almost forgot about that." Shane said glance at Claire, "We'll be right back, okay?" Claire didn't answer, and Shane was already heading to the doors. It was night time, but it seemed ever sense I seen outside but I could really care less Eli was more important to me. I knew Shane had stopped and I did to but I was thinking too much about Eli to realize he was about to punch me.

"God, what the fuck was that for?" I asked a few minutes late because he managed to punch me in the jaw, only if he wasn't a vampire.

"Really do you not get what just happened, I care about Eliza okay? But what's I don't care about is that you seem not to be affected by the fact that Eli could have died." Shane said, but boy was he wrong , but Eliza wouldn't want us to make a big deal over her. "I know she wouldn't want us crying and not moving on without her, and sure you were there with her all the time but you're the one who almost got her killed this time."

"Yes, I know but don't you think being with the kid of someone you love and him looking like her would be hell to?" I asked because I know for me it would be because Asher would be more like me, and I would bet a lot on that.


End file.
